Super Antics Galaxy
Super Antics Galaxy is a 3D platform game developed by Snowtendo and published by Snowtendo for the Vii. It is the third 3D platformer in the Antics series, after Super Antics 64 and Super Antics Snowfall. It was first released in Club Penguin on November the First, 2007. The game follows the protagonists, Explorer and Fred, on a quest to rescue Luce from the game's primary antagonists, Herbert and Klutzy. Levels are galaxies filled with minor planets and worlds, while gameplay is updated with gravity effects and new power-ups. Super Antics Galaxy was first shown at E3 2006 and enjoyed a high level of pre-release awareness. The game has been hailed by several gaming websites as one of the best video games of all time and has won a BAFTA. A sequel is currently out; Super Antics Galaxy 2 was announced at E3 2009, and was released on May 1st, 2010 in Emperorlands and May 23rd in the USA. Gameplay Premise and setting Super Antics Galaxy is set in outer space, where the Antics Brothers travel from galaxy to galaxy in order to collect Star Puffles, which are earned by completing quests or defeating enemies. Each galaxy contains a number of planets and other space matter for the player to explore. The game uses a new physics system that allows for a unique feature: each celestial object has its own gravitational force, allowing the player to completely circumnavigate rounded or irregular planetoids, walking sideways or upside down. The player can usually jump from one independent object and fall towards another one nearby. Though the main gameplay and physics are in 3D, there are several areas in the game in which the player's movements are restricted to a 2-dimensional plane, an element reminiscent of 2D Antics games. Super Antics Galaxy allows the player to fully circumnavigate small planets. When the player first begins the game, access is available to only a few galaxies. However, as more Star Puffles are collected, more galaxies become available to the player. Some galaxies are accessed through special means; for example, the fluffy creatures called "Hungry Puffles" will transform into new galaxies once they are fed enough Puffle 'O's (small, collectible food that serve as weapons and currency in the game). The Hungry Puffle may also appear within the galaxy, and when they are fed enough Puffle 'O's, they will transform into other planetary bodies which will contain some form of puzzle or challenge which will reward Explorer and Fred with a Star Puffle when completed. When 120 Star Puffles are collected, the player has the ability to play through again as Luce rescuing the Antics Brothers. You can first choose the character (Explorer or Fred), but when you collect 120 Star Puffles with both Explorer/Fred and Luce, you unlock "Triple Player Mode", where you have the ability to switch between all three characters, rescuing Billybob. This mode was only released in Emperorlands by Snowtendo Emperorlands. Description It all starts when many citizens of the USA gather outside the Capitol to watch a meteor shower that is appearing that night. Among them are the Antics Brothers. Luce decides to watch from on top of the Capitol, but then something terrible happens. Herbert and Klutzy arrive in a huge space craft. Using some type of force field they lift the building up into space. The Antics Bros bravely try to stop Herbert, but a traitor double agent uses his spy phone to teleport them to the other side of the Galaxy. Now by getting help from Star Puffles, they must rescue Luce, and stop Herbert. Planets * Oceanus * Comet City * Tropicalinar * Desert Planet * Lava World * Air Flying Amusement Park * Asteroid Empire Each world contains 15 levels (Not including the final level). Creatures * Star Puffles- Allies * Manta Rays- Allies * Alien Penguins- Can be either * Giant Skuas- Enemies * U.F.O Snails- Allies * Giant Robots- Enemies * Mister Bean Clones- Enemies * Stars- Allies * Galaxy Ghosts- Enemies * Sharks- Enemies * Giant Squid- Enemies * Electro Puffles- Enemies * King Kactus- Boss * Mr Cow2- Boss * Addy1234- Boss *The Whole Von Injoface Family (excluding outcasts) - Boss *Metal Explorer- Boss Darktan - Final Boss 1 Darktan II - Final Boss 2 Darktan X - Final Boss 3 Maledict - Final Boss 4 *Herbert- Final boss 5 *Herbert Horror- Grand Finale Power Ups Touching these in the game will give Explorer and Fred certain powers. All of these are only temporary. * Good Boo Mushroom - Will make the whichever of the brothers you are playing as transparent. * Air Flower - Touching this will give you the power to fly to places you cannot reach with a propeller hat/JetPack. * Ice Flower - Gives the player the ability to move faster, and walk on water and lava. * Fire Flower - Allows the player to throw fire balls. * Rainbow Flower - Touching this will make you invincible and able to defeat even Giant Robots. * Spring Flower - Allows you to jump extremely high, and over far distances. Showdown Once all the levels have been completed, Explorer and Fred find themselves near Herbert's spacecraft where he's holding Luce captive. It is then revealed that Herbert wants the amulet of light to control the sun and move it closer to Earth and make Antarctica a Beach Paradise. He has hooked it up to some machine to make it work. The Antics Bros. must make it to the top of the spacecraft and stop him. When they reach the top they see Herbert laughing. While he's not looking Explorer takes out the amulet. Herbert uses his Spy Phone to telport them to an arena orbiting around the sun. Th final battle begins and eventually Explorer wins. They then end up back at the ship and Herbert and Klutzy are tied up. Luce then uses the Light Amulet to put the Sun back in it's place. The three then escape while, due to some tinkering around by Fred, Herbert and Klutzy are sent hurdling towards the sun along with their spaceship. The three end up on a small asteroid when Fred spots something. It's a spy phone that's programmed to the Capitol. Smiling, Explorer pushes the Teleport button and they arrive home. The scene then shows Herbert floating in the depths of hyperspace growling for revenge while Klutzy jumps up and down angrily. As the screen fades out, his wrecked spacecraft approaches a white hole... Trivia * This game is a parody of Super Mario Galaxy. * Addy1234 gets rainbow flowers throughout his boss battle. Internal Links * Snowtendo * Super Smash Penguins-Jitsu * Super Antics World * Antic (games) * Super Antics Galaxy 2 Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Items